1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit. In more particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit having an auxiliary function for the observation of a communication packet that is performed to correct failure or defect.
2. Background Art
To debug failure or defect occurring in a semiconductor integrated circuit, there has been proposed a method of observing data communicated between the semiconductor integrated circuit and an external device such as a central processing unit (CPU) (for example, Patent Literature 1). Recently, for example, communication by split transaction has become used according to a standard such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (hereinafter referred to as ‘PCIe’). In the case of such communication, since a next request is achieved before a response to one request is achieved, it is difficult to know the request and the response although the communication packet is observed, so there is a problem in that debugging cannot be efficiently performed. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology to solve such a problem.